Described below is a method for evaluating a device, an application and/or a method, in particular a method for establishing a technical system such as a power plant for instance, the assessment being carried out on the basis of costs for risks.
One objective of risk analysis is to derive the risk costs of the determined risks in monetary units, in Euros or Dollars for instance. As a result, the sum of the risk costs is determined. The risk costs are however not always estimated accurately. The aim is to specify the upper limits for the sum of the risk costs as well as the probabilities with which the risk costs remain below the specified limits.